


The Meeting Place/相遇之地

by Maebh_Chan



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 10:43:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15794886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maebh_Chan/pseuds/Maebh_Chan
Summary: 其实这个故事不适合同人。同人还是要另外好好想想。于是大刀阔斧地改动了，想要传达的东西更加清晰了些。





	The Meeting Place/相遇之地

来自无名人：  
我是这国度的异客。  
丢失了名字的我遥望栽倒在天际的星星。风刮过我枯皱的脸，穿过我洞蚀的心。这里什么都没有——除了这些指缝间流淌下的金色砂砾。只有这些了——沙子和星星。或者也可以说，天和地。站着的我成了这里目力所及的最高，意识到这一点的我向后倒去。躯体落在沙里没能发出任何声音，就像黄沙无声无息地落在身上。庞阔而惨怛的夜空啊，这究竟是什么地方？  
但我没能躺太久。远处，极亮的光骤然升起，静止的沙地开始波动。沙流缓慢向前，而后逐渐迅疾凶猛，拖曳着石块翻滚前行。它们被强大的气力攫取，从四面八方涌向那团光亮；它们旋转着，汇拢弥散，他们咆哮着，创生着，像是恒星的摇篮，炽热的星云。  
然后我昏了过去。  
我不知道发生了什么，恍惚中见那金色之眼生出一个年轻的剪影。他从西边来，沙粒浮动在他生命流溢的躯体，他是穿梭在丛中的兽，移动敏捷又随意。他向我的方向奔来，我感觉到有一双手颤抖着拂开我面庞上的沙粒，用貘也无法察觉到形迹的气力。我睁开眼睛。  
环顾四周却只有一片宁静。我现在也没怎么清醒，但用我仅存的、我那尚且完整的神智起誓，刚才有谁在这里。是谁？在这浸透着恐惧和单调的地方？  
“快现身，不然——”我因恐惧激起的愤怒戛然而止。  
因为我什么也不能做。我已经跋涉到绝望。黄沙总会从指缝流去，星星总是远远挂在天际，我只有残破衰老的自己。但为什么每次都还会感到悲伤，为什么我独自在这里呢？更重要的是，我的灵魂为什么还会因孤立而颤栗呢？如果说岁月予人以智慧，那么我就是一个昏聩愚昧的蠢叟吧！呵，在这像是从未被创生的地方，我竟无药可救地空白！  
“刚刚那是谁？如果不是来嘲笑一个可悲的失忆者的话就立马现身!”  
说完我的身旁升起一股沙流，其间闪烁着鳞片样的光辉。它缓慢而踟蹰地螺旋上升，风沙不住往我眼睛里刮，我用手遮住头尽力睁大眼睛想要看得清楚些——一个人从光亮中跌了出来。人？这里还有人吗？心脏疯狂地鼓动着，我呼吸困难。  
“无心冲撞，”那个人飞快地开口，“远方的客人，见到你很开心。虽然你不该在这里。你——”  
不知为何他突然不说话了。强烈的风沙过去后，我的视线清晰了些。我这才看清我面前哪里是人类啊！保佑我苍老破损的心脏，在我面前的是一个少年形态的“生物”！黄沙组成了他的身躯，他皮肤表面金色的沙粒随着呼吸漂浮。  
我觉得自己大概是快要死了，这一切都出于我的幻觉。我想要看得更仔细些。他说出的话足够奇怪，而我希望知道原因。我从我肮脏的斗篷下向他伸手，中途又收回去解开铜扣上系着的结，试图把布料裹紧来抵御世界另一端刮来的，饥饿地带走一切热度的风。他是谁？我灰白破损的手指颤抖着打单结，绒线衣带一次又一次滑脱出去。我的眼睛紧紧盯着他的脸。我猛地一拽，脆弱的织物四分五裂，金属纽扣击在沙上发出闷响，失去维系的斗篷被风虏走。  
我被寒风吹得踉跄。  
“你……你认识我？”我问，“我已经丢失了名字，丢失了时间。在我涉过沙地，在我遥望那颗死星时，我已经遍搜我被灌个麻木的记忆——只有这些恐惧的、啮齿一样的黄沙！”我越说越激动，而他只是悲伤地看着我。他看上去非常年轻，年龄应该没有到我的一半。那么认识他应该是不久的事了，我再次努力回忆着，在哪里？什么时候？“都说记忆让人远离疯癫，但我眼下只有疯癫。我的内心满是我忘记缘由的悲伤和空洞，而没有任何清明智慧的情感。啊，它们荒芜得，荒芜得像死尸睁大的眼睛。你认得我吗？”  
但那个奇怪的少年垂下头“不，我不认识您。”，他不愿意看我。  
“这样。”我感到浑身疼痛又疲惫，唇舌也干燥起来，“我觉得自己已经走了好几个世纪，但我肯定第一天我是神智尚存的，那时候我一定我记得一切。可我现在在这场已不知道缘由的跋涉中丢失了一切——记忆，甚至自己的名字。只是还觉得自己还没发疯罢了，但到现在，这唯一的确信也开始动摇了。”  
没有能告诉自己到底是谁的记忆的人类在这样的地方是活不长久的——一片荒芜，无论睁眼，闭眼，走着，睡着，都只有自己。而死亡，也是只有作为单独的人类去面对的东西。  
“我不知道自己还能走多久。但是你看，你的出现让一个孤独的人类看到了可能性。你还要拒绝我的询问吗？你为什么见到我很开心？你为什么说我不应该来这里？你知道什么？”  
声带因为剧烈震动到疼痛，但在这个空旷的地方连回声都没有。在仅有的黄沙弥漫中，他几次想要开口说什么，但是在发出了几个音节之后什么都没有说出来。他伸出手又缩回去，最后他盯着我看了好一会儿。  
然后他突然消失了。  
我看着重新空无一物的前方，听着狂风刮过我耳边疯狂可怖的笑声。觉得早已麻木习惯的世界再一次变得可怕起来。我像一条被甩在地上的鱼一样用干瘪的肺呼吸着，肌肉快不堪于肾上腺素的作用，我狂奔，狂奔，希望能抓住一点能够证明还有除自己之外的意识的证明。那个妖魔是多么自私，而我却渴望着这个不知真身的妖魔在我身边。世界颠倒，我的身体终于支撑不住，我狠狠地栽倒在地上。明明不算痛，但我的眼泪还是不住流出来。不，其实是因为悲伤吧，活到了这个年纪，还是要坦率些啊。  
之后有人拉起了我，我知道那是谁。“不要问你，是吗？”我靠在他身上，脚下颤抖着，疲惫地用一句反问来节约口舌。他点了点头，我不再说话。接下来的几天，我们都默默走着，我不知道这和之前相比有了多少区别，但确实，现在一件重要的事已经改变了。我们保持沉默了一些日子，但在这个本来就一无所有的地方，沉默是一件很可怕的事。所以在几天后我终于又一次问出了那个问题：“我是谁？”  
到了这个时候，任何能再维持延续我生命的东西已经耗尽了。而讽刺的是，这些该受诅咒的黄沙还是像一开始那样无边无际。可一阵沉默中，他居然还是说，“我不知道。”  
“……不，胡扯！”我猛地转向他，他因为吃惊和我突然的愤怒而瑟缩，终于现出了和他外表符合的孩子般神色来。我的心中猛地震动，“我此刻竟然感到了一丝怀念，为什么？告诉我，”我抓住他的肩膀，“你这顶级刀工雕刻出的线条下是否还蕴含着生命？”  
我以为他不会回答我了。我的生命是一朵摇晃的烛火，将要被这里的狂风吹熄。我已经做好了他再次消失的觉悟。  
“你不属于这里，远方的客人。我是感觉尾声的集合，意识残末的凝聚，你的形态是我的曾经。”，他沉默了一会儿，“那是个也许不远的故事。但时间本来就广博无垠，我能拥有的，”  
“——只是它的一个响指。”他说。  
我隐隐明白了什么，但命运始终不让我参透它。风沙坠鸟一样顺着悲鸣的轨迹嘶吼，我佝偻的脊背被压得更加弯曲。我攥着没入沙里的膝盖，干枯的面颊被万千遍啮啃，一个不完整的猜测现出身形。  
“这么说……”我感受着这双手支撑的地方，感受着每一个缝隙都浸满沙尘的袍子下自己松弛的肌肉，我的视线定在了他年轻的脸庞上，“你的生命已经流逝，这只是你精确的模制。”我嘶哑的喉咙几乎发不出声音，“但你年轻的肌肤还没能浸透盛夏醉人的熏风，四肢还没有行遍广袤奇异的土地，你的眼睛，还没得到一个人长久温柔地注视……而我这早已干枯的皮囊却仍在呼吸。为什么，为什么要泯灭这样一个初生者眼里的光辉？让他只剩下这样终止的外壳。”  
这一切让我死潭一样的心浮起了陌生的气泡——一串愧疚和悔恨。一串闪电鞭笞着天空，我们脚下生出拉长又变短的影子，但我此刻无心于这从未显现过的异象。他究竟是……  
四周因为光亮的出现而飘渺迷幻。在影子重新缩回脚边时，那年轻的孩子扬起头。不知何时，那颗栽倒在天际的蓝星潜行到了我们的头顶。他金沙雕出的躯体晕上了一层生命弥生的绿色。我吃惊地注视着那颗蓝星，他拉住我的袖子迫切地看着我，辉映星光的眸子闪烁，头发蜷曲的曲线开始弥散。像是被什么遥远的感受击中，我向他混乱地伸出手，我抓住了他，他开心地笑了。  
“所有人都会，也许这一秒，也许下一秒，随风而去。”他说。  
“但这太快了，太可惜！你不能再一次——”为什么是再一次?为什么记忆还是模糊不堪？为什么此刻心脏如此剧烈搏动？我试图拢住飘散的沙粒，但也只是徒劳，“停下，不要走！” 他轻轻地握住我的手臂，在绿色的闪光中靠在了我的肩上。  
“不断流淌着的生命因为心脏的不断鼓动而传递到全身各处，又在每一分，每一秒，每一次呼吸的时间里溶进从世界里得到的信息。你的心沐浴着你的一切情绪。”他说，“这就是生命的意义吧，因为你的心确实因为我们的相遇而跳动了。在转瞬的宇宙里，只有这些此刻是永恒的，这样看，此刻究竟在哪里发生的也不太重要啊。”  
我独自一人站立在世界的表面，肩上残留着已经消失的重量。金色的沙流向蓝星流去，我默默感受着胸腔内规律的震动。他刚才，确实好像说了一句——  
“很高兴再次见到你。” 

没能听清啊。我眼前的一切在我没察觉的时候逐渐模糊。有一股沙流像一条丝带，飘向我头顶那颗蓝色星球，仿佛要从那里开始新的旅程。  
—终—


End file.
